The invention relates generally to personal tracking devices, and more particularly to a personal tracking device integrally associated with a removable insole for footwear.
On average, thousands of children under the age of eighteen are reported missing each day. Most are categorized as lost, injured, abducted or runaway children. A missing child is one of the greatest fears a parent can experience; therefore, parents and loved ones can greatly benefit from knowing exactly where their child is at all times. Tracking technology for children can give peace of mind, and also save lives when children are abducted, lost or have run away.
Tracking technology can also be used with adults. Using tracking technology, a wandering patient with Alzheimer's disease can easily be tracked and found. In the event of a natural disaster, like an earthquake, tracking technology can help locate children and adults buried under rubble. Also, in the event of a natural disaster, adult victims with tracking equipment can be located faster than those without. And, when a person is missing in remote terrain, emergency services can find those persons faster when the missing person is carrying a location tracking device.
Several types of personal location tracking apparatuses are currently available on the retail market in the form of cell phones, asset tracking devices, or tracking shoes. The cell phone and asset tracking device have a disadvantage in needing to be carried or conspicuously strapped to a person. They can easily be lost, dropped, or damaged. A disadvantage of a tracking shoe is that the user is limited to the pair of shoes with the installed tracking technology. If the installed technology malfunctions or is damaged, the tracking shoe can no longer function or must be discarded. This is cost prohibitive for the consumer. Accordingly, there is a need for a hands-free device with tracking capabilities which will allow a user the freedom to choose from a variety of shoes. And the device should be inconspicuous, easily removable, replaceable, and transferable between shoes.